


理想的哥哥

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, But i like it anyways, Gen, School Parody, this is kinda silly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 在學院哩，Fury和Envy發生了激烈的爭吵，而這一切的源頭居然要從一個便當說起？
Relationships: Death & Fury & Strife & War (Darksiders), Death & Fury (Darksiders)
Kudos: 4





	理想的哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> ※學PARO/AU設定前提，想要了解我的妄想設定可以看看上一篇  
> 因為鋸子提供了這個好梗，就寫了(你的其他文呢(ry

「把你四隻髒手全部拿開！他是我的大哥！」緋紅長髮的女學生氣得快要冒火。  
「你那時候明明那麼嫌棄他！」穿著兜帽外套與骷髏口罩的女學生仍死抓不放。

鴉黑長髮的男學生被夾在中間，兩手還拿著打蛋器與打蛋用的大金屬碗，沒被口罩遮住的橘金眼睛裡面全是疑惑——他只知道他剛剛還在家政教室裡面做戚風蛋糕，然後就被拉到廊上。

這事情還得從今天稍早說起……

因為愛駒Rampage受傷還在療養，因此沒有交通工具的Fury已經被Death載了一個禮拜，每天都被注目讓她的尷尬累積到了頂點，早上決定不讓大哥載，要自己走路去學院。然而差點睡過頭，Fury急匆匆地換好校服、穿好運動鞋就往學院狂奔而去，將便當給忘在桌上。  
Death出門前發現妹妹的便當還在飯桌上，於是就一起帶出門。在第三節課後的下課時間，他拎著上面繡著Rampage圖案的紫紅色的便當袋，下樓來到妹妹的班級前，對著正好開門要出來的天使女同學表明來意。  
「Fury，你哥哥來找你。」那名同學對著教室裡喊了一下，隨後離開教室。  
「啊？大哥？」坐在靠窗角落的Fury抬起頭看向門口，臉上表情有驚喜又有尷尬。  
此時，教室裡開始小小騷動了起來……

「那是Death嗎？手上好像拿著便當袋？」  
「哇，來給妹妹送飯嗎？原來這麼貼心……」  
「雖然是涅法雷姆，不過只是看看不違規吧……？」  
一小群天使悄聲私語起來。

「唉呦～居然還有哥哥來送午餐。」  
「特殊馬術社的大小姐真是受寵呢～」  
「真好呀，不知道裡面裝什麼好吃的～」  
一小群惡魔開始拿她打趣。

Fury馬上衝到門口，一臉難為情地發難起來：「你、你來這裡做什麼啊？！」  
「你忘了帶便當。」Death並沒有聽到教室裡的聲音，他拿起了便當袋晃了晃。  
「發訊息給我，我自己去找你拿就好啦！幹麻來？！」那頭緋紅色的長髮飄得比平常還高。  
「因為你就在樓下，我要去上體育課順路就送過來了？」橘金色的眼睛眨了眨，有點疑惑。  
「總、總之我收到了！快去上課！」Fury難為情地搶過便當袋，開始把大哥給推離教室。  
「呃……好？」Death就這樣半推半就地被送走，臉上仍有許多疑惑。

而這一切，都被隔壁班躲在門口偷看的Envy看在眼裡。長久對於特殊馬術社抱有欽羨的她，差點沒把門框給捏爛。

結果這股強烈的嫉妒，就在下午爆發了。

自習課跑出來巡邏的Fury路過家政教室，發現Envy正站在外面喜孜孜地往裡面看。  
「你在做什麼啊？」緋紅長髮的女性涅法雷姆隨口一問。  
戴著骷髏口罩的七宗罪一員先是看了來人一眼，接著瞇起黃綠色的眼睛，語氣甜蜜地回答：「我在等哥哥下課。」  
「哥哥？」Fury往家政教室看去，以為會看到對方哪個兄弟，卻只有看到自己的兄長在裡面打蛋，她回頭看向隔壁班的同學：「沒看到你家兄弟啊？」  
「唉呀……你不是不喜歡自己的哥哥嗎？」Envy的聲音變冷，語調也刻薄起來：「既然你不要，那就給我吧——讓學長成為『我的』哥哥。」  
一瞬間，空氣凝結。而魔力也凝聚起來，使那緋紅色的長髮隨之飛揚，甚至還漾起光。  
「啊啊？」特殊馬術社副社長狠瞪，淺黃色的眼光裡都是殺意。她並不確定是為什麼，但她很肯定，她現在非常、非常的不爽。

然後兩人吵著吵著，就演變成把搞不清楚狀況的苦主拉出來爭的情況。  
眼看事情可能會鬧大，有熱心的同學去找了輔導主任，Azrael趕忙聯繫了其他特殊馬術社的成員，請他們到場協助。  
而等到兩個男性特殊馬術社社員到了場，如此怪誕的爭吵與拉扯，也讓他們在當場愣了幾下。  
「……這是在做什麼？」War皺著眉，額上的紋章都要因此扭曲。  
「不知道，但我們有好戲看了！」Strife倒是很歡快，棒球帽底下的鮮黃眼光都閃著興奮。  
顯然，現場狀況並沒有因為他們的到來而有所變化，大概之後也不會有。  
「你不要的話就給我！」Envy依舊絲毫沒有要放手的意思。  
「要說夢話去夢裡說！」Fury更是不可能把兄長拱手讓人。  
Death被夾在中間，一時半刻也不知道究竟是什麼情況，更不知道這時候該說什麼，或是該不該在這節骨眼說話。  
「你自己也有三個兄弟，幹什麼要他做你哥啊！放手！」女性涅法雷姆氣得臉都紅了，死死抱著兄弟的手臂，卻沒有料到剛出口的話語有多少影響力。  
「你、根、本、不、懂！」似乎是被講到了痛處，綠色肌膚的女學生咬牙切齒地說，幾乎是在控訴，讓涅法雷姆兄妹差點都被這氣勢嚇到。  
「我的兄弟？一個只會吃！一個是個戰鬥笨蛋！一個只差沒懶到不想呼吸！！」Envy越說越激動，甚至騰出一隻手去指著對方。  
「哇喔，把自己的兄弟說得一無是處耶。」Strife說，一邊吃著不知道什麼時候去家政教室微波出來的爆米花。  
「你還吃……」War瞪了旁邊的兄弟一眼，一手放在Chaoseater的柄上，準備介入。  
「你！你的兄弟呢！？其他的不說，光是學長會為你送便當，這就有多好了！」Envy恨恨地說完，妒火中燒的她兩手還抓著學長的衣服，另外兩手就已經伸到身後。  
Fury一時不知道該怎麼回應，畢竟對方說的是事實，這一瞬間的分神讓她沒有注意到那個可疑的動作——但她那還捧著打蛋盆的大哥有。  
「War！」Death只喊了一聲，么弟就像隻訓練有素的獵犬馬上動作起來，卻不是揮起劍，而是好好接住了兄長扔過來的不鏽鋼大碗。  
特殊馬術社社長隻手抓住了即將朝副社長招呼的槍管，可是受限於當前的體勢，他無法阻止另一隻綠手拿出刀來。當機立斷，他改而將妹妹往後拉，自己擋在前面。  
那是個很熟悉畫面，緋紅女子睜大了淡金色的眼睛。她清楚記得類似的景象是怎麼發生的，而她不想讓那樣的事情再發生一次。  
Strife一手還拿著爆米花，另一手已經把槍從槍套裡掏出來一半，卻又放了回去——因為他已經看見姊妹腰間的鞭劍發出光芒。  
盪著紫紅艷光的Scorn被甩出，以毒蠍螫刺般的迅速突進，又如蛇那樣纏上七宗罪揮來的大刀。接著緊緊地拉直了鞭劍，控制住對方的武器。  
「渾蛋！」Fury罵著，一個箭步衝上去就跟七宗罪之一打起來，整個走廊都可以聽到她的怒吼：「誰准你拿那種東西對著他！？」  
「你給我聽好！」緋紅長髮隨著魔力的流動與高漲的情緒飛舞，她甩著Scorn，讓利刃在地上畫出裂縫，以同樣具有威脅的聲量說著：「他是我的哥哥，我絕對不可能讓給你！！」  
「那我就殺了你再搶過來！」Envy用大刀擋下了鞭刃，惡狠狠地瞪著眼前的涅法雷姆。  
「有種來啊！叫你那群不中用的兄弟們準備收屍吧！」Fury猛衝，展開怒濤般的攻勢。

最近的窗戶和牆壁很快就承受不住兩個非人類的高強度戰鬥而破裂，Fury和Envy也就這樣一路打到外面去，眼界所及之處都是緋紅色與黃綠色的刀光與魔法爆發。  
「唉……到底……」Death嘆了一口長氣，正想回教室把Harvesters拿出來好去阻止那兩人，卻被Strife給攔了下來。  
「放心啦，兄弟，等你蛋糕烤好了我們也解決這件事了。」眼睛亮著黃光的涅法雷姆說著，抽出雙槍就準備要從剛被打出來的洞跳出去，卻又轉頭回來說：「喔對！戚風蛋糕我想吃巧克力口味的！」  
「……還指定口味啊？」做兄長的並沒有得到回答，只能眼睜睜看著弟弟興高采烈地跳了下去，他又嘆了一口氣，並且伸出手接過么弟遞來的打蛋盆，吩咐著：「別讓那幾個打得太過火，你也是，下節課結束我就要看到你們回來。」  
War點了點頭，扛起Chaoseater，也從那個開口跳了出去，加入他兄弟的勸架行動。  
Death就這樣一邊打著蛋一邊要其他同學回去上課，自己也很快回到家政教室裡，盡量無視遠方操場上高高揚起的煙塵。

在混亂的一天結束後，四個涅法雷姆也吵吵鬧鬧地回到家。  
由於今天用掉了許多魔力，Fury吃完晚餐、洗完澡，並享用了特別留到最後才吃的蛋糕後，就在沙發上睡死了。等到其他兄弟也要就寢的時候，也完全沒看她有轉醒的跡象。  
自己也洗好澡，並且把衣物洗好、晾好後，Death回到客廳，看到熟睡的手足。大概是想到今天發生的事情，那對琥珀色眼睛漾起的金光有著幾分大概是愉快的情緒。他把Fury背了起來，朝妹妹的房間走去。  
「唔……哥……」緋紅長髮的女孩沒有醒來，咕噥著聽不清楚的夢話，被放上床鋪後就又沉沉睡去，只是手仍抓著兄長T恤的一角，好一會兒才放開。  
肌膚蒼白的涅法雷姆輕輕笑了笑，用手梳過那頭飄逸的緋紅長髮後，安靜地離開妹妹的房間。


End file.
